Spin Off
by JustYJ
Summary: Jaejoong, seorang anak kecil yang melihat pangeran berkuda putih di sebuah pesta pernikahan yang tengah menatap pengantin. Seorang pemuda tampan yang membuat namja kecil ini ingin berada didekat sang pemuda. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan namja cilik ini untuk mendapat perhatian dari hyung tampannya tersebut? Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo and maybe Shouta. RnR? :) CHAP 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Spin Off

Cast: YunJae, OC

Genre: Yaoi, Romance

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo and maybe Shouta

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

Inspirated: Spin Off by Haruko Kurumatani sensei ^^

a/n: ff ini adaptasi kari komiknya Haruko sensei, bisa dibilang kalo ini YunJae vers nya.

happy read ^^

* * *

**Spin Off **

**by **

**JustYJ**

* * *

Dekorasi pernikahan yang indah dan romantis, pakaian pernikahan yang sempurna untuk pengantin, tamu yang hadir pun sangat banyak serta makanan yang disediakan bervariasi dan lezat. Senyum bahagia tampak jelas bagi kedua pengantin juga setiap tamu yang datang ke pesta tersebut. Menurut mereka Changmin dan Kyuhyun adalah pasangan yang serasi. Tampan dan cantik.

"Aigo, aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan menikah secepat ini" ucap Yoochun pada seorang namja tampan disebelahnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan tak mengacuhkan perkataan namja chubby tersebut. Yunho, namja tampan itu hanya melihat kedepan, tepat dimana sang pengantin yang kini tengah menjamu tamu mereka. Yoochun bisa mengerti arti tatapan Yunho itu.

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya telah terjadi. Rasanya Yoochun juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho. Ia juga pernah berada di kondisi seperti ini. Dan ia tahu, rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan. Melihat orang yang dicintai menikah dengan orang lain. Yoochun hanya menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. 'Yunho ya, sebenarnya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Kau itu tampan. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari mantanmu itu' ingin sekali Yoochun mengatakan pikirannya itu pada Yunho. Yah, berhubung Yoochun masih sayang nyawa, ia urungkan saja niatnya itu. Daripada hal itu malah semakin membuat Yunho emosi. Lebih baik ia bersenang-senang disini.

"Ah~ disini banyak wanita cantik rupanya" ucap Yoochun lagi sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Yunho ya, aku mau ke sana dulu, ne?" katanya lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Emosi, kesedihan, cemburu, perasaan tidak rela itulah yang namja tampan itu rasakan saat ini. Siapa yang tak akan sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain yang tak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri. Rasanya Yunho ingin sekali menghancurkan pesta pernikahan adiknya ini.

Semua ini adalah kesalahan Kyuhyun, mantan pacar Yunho. Sebulan yang lalu, yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak lagi mencintai Yunho. Saat itu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yunho. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yunho tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Berbahagialah Kyuhyun. Aku juga akan menemukan cinta yang baru dan mulai melupakan hal-hal yang pernah kita lewati bersama"

Yunho menghela nafas berat, menatap hampa pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Tanpa menyadari seorang namja kecil yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba saja namja kecil dengan tuxedo putih itu berlari kearah Yunho dan memeluk namja tampan itu erat. Keduanya terjatuh karna Yunho tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Waaa, ummaaa ada pangeran tampan" teriak namja kecil itu. Yunho hanya menatap namja kecil itu bingung tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan namja kecil tersebut. 'Pangeran? Mana ada pangeran disini' batin Yunho.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, kelas 5 SD. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Jadilah pacarku" ucap namja kecil bernama Jaejoong itu sambil tersenyum manis. Yunho hanya diam membeku mendengar ucapan namja kecil tersebut. Ia baru saja ditembak(?) oleh anak kelas 4 SD. Oh my...

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Berangkat ke kampus dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membosankan. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri koridor tanpa mengacuhkan bisik-bisik para yeoja di kampusnya itu.

'Hah~, di hari penikahan mantanku malah ada anak SD yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi sepertinya kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Syukurlah' pikir Yunho. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada dikelasnya, lalu mulai membaca buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

" Ya! Jung Yunho?! Apa benar ada anak kecil yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat Yunho. Sontak Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang datang entah darimana itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Chun?" Yunho hanya memandang sekilas pada Yoochun, kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Hahaha... semua orang membicarakan kau dan namja kecil itu, Yun" kata Yoochun. Lalu namja berpipi chubby itu mengambil ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Ya! Mau apa kau dengan ponselku?" ujar Yunho. Dilihatnya Yoochun yang senyum-senyum menatap layar ponsel Yunho.

"Yunho-ya kenapa adikmu bisa seimut ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ck, kau itu Chun. Aku 'kan su-" ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika seorang namja kecil berlari kearahnya. Yunho memandang horor pada namja kecil yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

"Yunnie~~" ujar namja kecil tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho.

"Y-ya! Anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Cepat turun dari pangkuanku?!" Yunho segera menurunkan Jaejoong dari pangkuannya namun namja kecil itu dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya di leher kokoh Yunho. Yunho yang tak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya, akhirnya hanya membiarkan Jaejoong berbuat semaunya. Bahkan kini namja mungil itu mencoba untuk mengecup pipi Yunho. Well, sepertinya kesabaran namja tampan ini sudah mulai menipis, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka tersenyum simpul. Tanpa ia tanyakan pada Yunho pun, ia sudah tahu siapa namja kecil itu. 'Pasti anak kecil di pesta kemaren' batin Yoochun.

"Yoochun ya, apa kau bisa menyingkirkan makhluk kecil ini dariku?" perkataan Yunho itu membuat Yoochun menatap Yunho bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia segera melaksanakan perkataan temannya itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Adik kecil, ikut sama hyung yuk?"

"Shiero! Joongie mau sama Yunnie! Jangan ganggu Joongie!" bentak Jaejoong saat Yoochun hendak menurunkan namja kecil itu dari pangkuan Yunho. Yoochun mendengus sebal. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja kecil ini jatuh cinta pada Yunho?

"Yunho ya, kau urus saja anak kecil itu. Aku mau ke perpus"

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Aish!" Yunho mengumpat kesal. " Ya! Anak kecil bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini, eoh?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih setia duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Hehe, rasa cinta Joongie yang menuntun Joongie kemari" kata Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah polos.

Yunho hanya melongo mendengarnya. "Aigo, adik kecil, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, eoh?" ujar Yunho pelan. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi namja kecil ini. Saat ini masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Yunho tak mau membuat namja kecil itu menangis karena dibentak olehnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho. "Panggil aku Joongie, Yunnie ya~" sungut Jaejoong kesal. 'Aish, anak kecil ini cerewet sekali' batin Yunho kesal. Kemudian namja tampan itu mencoba tersenyum –walaupun terpaksa-.

"J-joongie ya, bisakah kau turun sebentar aku mau ke toilet" Akhirnya Jaejoong pun menurut, Yunho segera melesat(?) menuju toilet yang tak terlalu jauh dari kelas Yunho. Jaejoong pun segera membuntuti Yunho.

"Eh, Yunnie mau apa? Apa perlu Joongie bantu?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik kecil kemeja Yunho. Yunho yang tadinya tengah menurunkan resluiting celananya menatap Jaejoong kaget. 'Sejak kapan bocah ini berada disini?' pikir Yunho.

"Apa yang mau kau bantu, Joongie?"

"Yunnie mau pipis 'kan. Sini biar Joongie bantu" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk resluiting celana Yunho yang setengah terbuka.

"M-MWO?!"

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di toilet itu, Jaejoong jadi sering mengikuti Yunho. Dimana ada Yunho berada pasti di sana juga ada namja kecil itu. Yunho sampai heran kenapa ia tak menyerah saja, padahal namja tampan itu sudah membentak dan mengacuhkannya.

Hari ini namja kecil itu datang bersama temannya, Junsu. Yunho tak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan anak kecil seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan Yoochun. Namja itu tampak bersemangat sekali jika sudah berbicara dengan Junsu. Hehe, Yunho jadi berfikir kalau Yoochun itu menyukai namja kecil yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba itu.

Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen milik Yoochun. Setelah kuliah selesai, Yoochun langsung mengajak Yunho dan dua namja kecil itu menuju apartemennya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Belakangan ini ia sangat lelah, terlebih lagi karena Jaejoong yang terus menempel padanya. Tapi Yunho sendiri merasa aneh. Ia sangat suka jika Jaejoong berada didekatnya. Haha, mulai menyukai namja kecil itu, ne, Yunho ya?

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho yang duduk ditepian ranjang, lalu m endudukkan dirinya disebelah Yunho. "Yunnie ya, ayo kita bermain?" ajak Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Y-yunnie ya, apa ada yang salah dengan wajah Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. kini wajahnya sudah dihiasi dengan semburat pink dan itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih imut dan manis.

"Yunnie ya, k-kau mau apa?" Jaejong menatap Yunho takut-takut. Terang saja, namja bermata musang itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Namja kecil nan cantik itu menggigit bibir cherrynya pelan. Yunho terus saja tersenyum tanpa menyadari sejak tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Jaejoong memejankan matanya ketika wajah Yunho hanya berjarak dua centi dari wajahnya. Hidung meraka bersentuhan. Lama Yunho mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yeppeo. Itulah kata yang cocok menggambarkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Joongie ya, kenapa kau menutup matamu, hm?" tanya yunho sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. 'Jaejoong pasti menyangka aku akan mencium nya', pikir yunho.

"Ng?" perlahan Jaejoong membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tadi sempat berpikir kalau Yunho akan menciumnya. 'Aigo, malu sekali rasanya', batin Jaejoong.

Karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa malunya, segera saja jaejoong berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa malu sekali dan rasanya ingin ia menghiang saja. Dapat Jaejoong dengar suara tawa Yunho yang begitu keras. Aish.

At Jung's mansion

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa dikamarnya. Kejadian tadi sore di apartemen Yiochun kembali terbayang. Juga wajah Jaejoong yang merona itu. Kini dipikirannya hanya ada Jaejoong. Namja kecil yang telah membuat harinya menjadi lebih berwarna. "Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho?!" Yunho memukul pelan kepalanya, berharap pikirannya tak lagi tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pikiran aneh Yunho. Dengan malas Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sosok wanita cantik yang tak asing bagi Yunho. Segera saja Yunho memasang senyum terbaiknya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada wanita tersebut. "Bogoshipo, umma"

Jung Keybum, wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usianya mengusap pelan punggung Yunho. "Na do, Yunnie ya. Bagaimana kuliah mu, hm?"

"Baik, umma" Yunho tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kuliahnya sangat membosankan ditambah lagi dengan seorang bocah kecil yang cukup membuatnya kerepotan. "Oh ya, Yun, teman umma menitipkan anaknya disini sampai lusa. Berhubung umma harus menemani appamu ke Jepang malam nanti, kau saja yang menjaganya ya Yun"

"Mwo? Umma mau pergi lagi? Aigo, aku masih ingin bersama umma" rajuk Yunho.

"Aish, Yun, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo ikut umma, ada Kim ahjumma dan anaknya dibawah" kata Mrs. Jung sambil menyeret Yunho ke lantai bawah.

"Taeminnie ya, ini anakku Jung Yunho" ucap Mrs. Jung ketika meraka telah sampai di ruang tamu. Disana terlihat seorang yeoja dan seorang anak kecil. "Annyeong, ahjumma" sapa Yunho.

Namja kecil yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan rubik ditangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. "Yunnie ya~" pekiknya kaget.

Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim menatap Jaejoong bingung. " Joongie ya, kau kenal dengan Yunho hyung, hm?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong. Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada ummanya. "Joongie kenal Yunnie umma"

"Aigo, panggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung, Joongie ya" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. " Kenapa harus panggil hyung, umma? Yunnie kan pacarnya Joongie"

"MWO?!" pekik Mrs. Kim kaget. Ia menatap Yunho tak percaya. Begitu pula Mrs. Jung. Yunho hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku tak berpacaran dengannya , umma. Dia itu hanya anak kecil yang sering mengikutiku di kampus" jelas Yunho.

"Aish, ya sudah. Sekarang bawa Jaejoong ke kamar mu. Umma harus ke bandara, appa mu sudah menunggu disana. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada joongie, ara?"

"Araseo. Hey, jaejoong ikut aku" Yunho menatap malas Jaejoong dan segera melangka menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya menurut.

Setelah berada di kamar, Yunho segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah kesal Jaejoong naik ke kasur Yunho dan duduk di atas perut rata Yunho. "Yunnie ya, ayo bangun. Joongie kan mau ajak Yunnie main" ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Yunho. Yunho tak mengacuhkan Jaejoong. Ia terus memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur. Dengan sengaja Yunho memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk namja mungil itu bak memeluk sebuah guling.

Jaejoong nyaris menahan napasnya ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Semburat pink menghiasai kedua pipi chubbynya. Aish, ia merasa senang sekali saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Yunho memeluknya. Perasaan nyaman menghampiri Jaejoong. Segera saja namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho. Hingga akhirnya ia ikut terlelap bersama Yunho.

**Keep or Delete**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Spin Off

Cast: YunJae, OC

Genre: Yaoi, Romance

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo and maybe Shouta

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

Inspirated: Spin Off by Haruko Kurumatani sensei ^^

a/n: ff ini adaptasi kari komiknya Haruko sensei, bisa dibilang kalo ini YunJae vers nya.

happy read ^^

* * *

**Spin Off **

**by **

**JustYJ**

* * *

Prev:

Jaejoong nyaris menahan napasnya ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Semburat pink menghiasai kedua pipi chubbynya. Aish, ia merasa senang sekali saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Yunho memeluknya. Perasaan nyaman menghampiri Jaejoong. Segera saja namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho. Hingga akhirnya ia ikut terlelap bersama Yunho.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yunho terbangun lebih dulu karena ponselnya yang terus berdering sejak tadi. Diliriknya jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul enam. Padahal sekarang hari minggu dan hari ini Yunho sangat malas melakukan apapun –kecuali tidur-. Ck, mengganggu.

Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di meja nakas. 45 _missed call_ dan 32 pesan singkat. Dan semua itu dari ummanya dan juga umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Aish, Yunho hampir saja lupa dengan keberadaan namja kecil itu. Dilihatnya ranjang disebelahnya. Kosong. 'Aish, kemana bocah kecil itu?' pikir Yunho.

"Jaejoongie? Kau dimana?" kata Yunho setengah berteriak.

"Jaejoongie?"

Kriett...

Suara tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Dilihatnya sebuah benda menggelinding melewati pintu kamar mandi berukiran klasik tersebut. Bebek karet. Yunho menyerngit bingung. 'Bebek karet?' pikir Yunho. Diambilnya bebek karet berwarna kuning itu dan hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah, yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya! Yunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bebekku?"

Yunho yang tadinya hendak membuang bebek karet yang 'tersesat' itu, sontak menoleh kearah namja kecil yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil berkacak pinggang. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya kesal. Dengan langkah kesal, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan merebut bebek tersebut dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya melongo melihat Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Namja cantik itu hanya menggunakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya, juga rambut almond-nya yang masih basah. Ah, sepertinya namja kecil itu baru saja melakukan ritual paginya. Mandi.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Baru saja namja tampan itu berpikir, betapa indahnya tubuh namja kecil ini. Bibir kissable juga kedua mata besar nan indah milik Jaejoong. 'Aish, Jung Yunho? Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Jaejoong itu hanya anak kecil. Jangan sampai kau menyukainya Yunho ya' batin Yunho. Haha pasti jika Jaejoong sudah besar nanti dia akan menjadi namja paling cantik di dunia, ne, Yunho?!

"Ada apa denganmu, Yunnie ya? Kau juga mau mandi bersamaku?" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho yang nyawanya belum kembali sepenuhnya, hanya diam tak menghindahkan perkataaan Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian Yunho membulatkan matanya. Mwo?! Apa ia tak salah dengar? Namja kecil ini baru saja mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kalau saja Jaejoong seumuran dengan Yunho tentu saja namja tampan itu tak akan menolak. Lagipula siapa yang akan menolak jika mandi bersama namja cantik seperti Jaejoong.

"Yunnie ya, kau mau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho sama sekali belum menampakkan reaksi apapun, ia masih sibuk dengan pikiran konyolnya. Merasa diabaikan, segera saja tangan kecil Jaejoong mengamit tangan Yunho dan menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Joongie! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" kata Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka kancing kemejanya. Berhubung tubuh Jaejoong yang masih pendek, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukan pekerjaannya itu.

"Ng? Bukannya kita mau mandi? Kata Umma Joongie, kalau mandi itu nggak pakai baju"

Yunho menghela napas sebal. 'Aish, bisa mati muda aku mengahadapi bocah kecil ini' batin Yunho sakartis. "Aish, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ujarnya lalu menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong. Hal tersebut membuat namja kecil itu terpeleset.

Brukk...

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke lantai. Namja kecil itu meringis kecil ketika merasakan sakit di bagian butt-nya. "Yu-yunnie..." kata Jaejoong pelan. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Mata bulat indahnya berkaca-kaca.

Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Yunho menggendong namja kecil itu seraya mengusap punggung Jaejoong pelan. "Yunnie~~ hiks.. butt-ku sakit~~ hiks..." isak Jaejoong seraya menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke leher Yunho. Yunho mencoba melihat wajah Jaejoong, namun namja itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho. 'Aigo, apa aku terlalu kasar' batin Yunho.

"Joongie ya, maafkan Yunnie, ne?" ucap Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jejoong hanya mengangguk dan makin menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho.

"Hiks.. Yu-yunnie, jadi tidak kita mandinya? Joongie masih mau main sama bebek" ujar Jaejoong, namja itu masih menangis sesegukan. Yunho menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Well, tampaknya dia harus mengalah kali ini.

"Kajja, kita mandi"

-Spin Off-

Minggu adalah harinya anak-anak. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV dan bermain. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Setelah acara 'mandi bersama' dengan Yunho selesai, namja kecil nan cantik memutuskan untuk menonton acara kesukaannya –molla- dengan sebungkus _snack_ dihadapannya. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah konyol tokoh animasi tersebut. Yunho yang sejak tadi menemani Jaejoong, hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yunnie ya, Joongie lapar~" rengek Jaejoong sambil menatap ke arah Yunho. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Namja kecil itu mengambil napas sejenak, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie, Joongie lapar" rengeknya lagi. Kini jaejoong bertingkah aegyo di depan Yunho. Yup, dan itu berhasil. Namja tampan itu menahan napasnya ketika jaejoong bertingkah imut seperti itu.

"Ne,ne. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu" kata Yunho.

"Yeay, Yunnie baik" Jaejoong bersorak sambil tetap bertingkah aegyo. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu segera beranjak kedapur.

Sementara Yunho membuat sarapan di dapur, Jaejoong kembali duduk manis di depan TV sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang tadi dibawanya dari kamar Yunho.

Tak sampai 30 menit Yunho kembali dengan 2 piring nasi goreng di tangannya. Berhubung Yunho tak begitu pandai dalam hal masak-memasak, jadi hanya nasi goreng ini saja yang bisa dibuatnya. Dan lagi, Yunho masih agak sedikit ragu dengan rasa masakannya itu.

"Ini" Yunho menyerahkan nasi goreng itu pada Jaejoong. Segera saja Jaejoong menyantap masakan Yunho tersebut. Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menyantap makanannya, Yunho pun segera ikut menikmati makanannya.

"Mashita!" celetuk Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah jaejoong. Namja kecil itu menyantap makanannya dengan semangat. Haha, sepetinya nasi goreng buatan Yunnie-mu sangat enak, ne, Jaejoongie?

"Yunnie ya, ajari Joongie memasak ya? Biar nanti kalau sudah jadi istri Yunnie, Joongie bisa buat masakan yang enak buat Yunnie" kata Jaejoong lagi. Namja kecil itu telah menghabiskan makanannya.

Yunho kembali melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tidak pernah sekalipun namja kecil itu mengatakan hal yang tidak membuat Yunho cengo. 'Aigo, apa aku sebegitu tampannya, sampai namja kecil ini berniat menjadi istriku?' batin Yunho. Tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? Istri? Hell no!

"Aish, kau tak akan menjadi istriku, Jaejoongie?" gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong. Namja kecil itu hanya menunduk sedih. Ia cukup paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Dan itu semua membuat nafsu makan Jaejoong hilang seketika.

Keduanya terdiams. Tak ada lagi celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Namja kecil itu terlihat lesu. Yunho menyerngit bingung. "Jaejoongie, kau ke-" ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika mendengar suara bel, segera saja namja tampan itu melesat menuju pintu depan

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada yeoja yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tahu betul siapa yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sudah dua tahun membuatnya merasakan arti cinta yang indah dan juga rasa sakit ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. "Annyeong Yunho ya" sapanya ramah. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tanpa permisi, yeoja itu melangkah memasuki rumah Yunho. Yunho menghela napas berat. 'Aish, mau apa lagi dia datang kemari?' batin Yunho. Ah, sepertinya yeoja itu lupa dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada namja tampan ini. Dengan malas Yunho mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Aigo, Yunho ya aku kangen sekali padamu" ujar Kyuhyun smbil mendudukkan dirinya disofa di ruang tamu. Kemudian yeoja berambut sebahu itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah benda kecil yang terbungkus rapi. Lalu Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Yunho. "selamat ulang tahun, Yunho ya. Sekarang usiamu sudah 18 tahun. Tak ku sangka kau yang dulunya juniorku di sekolah, sekarang satu angkatan denganku di kampus" katanya lagi. Yeoja berusia 19 tahun itu kemudian memeluk Yunho. Yunho membulatkan matanya. 'Ulang tahun?' pikirnya bingung. Oh my, sepertinya kehadiran namja kecil itu membuat Yunho lupa dengan hari jadinya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara orang dari arah ruang tamu, memutuskan untuk melihat orang tersebut. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat Yunho-nya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Yunnie ya! Siapa yeoja itu?!" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak. Membuat kedua orang dewasa itu melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang tampaknya tengah marah itu.

"Aigo, yeppeo. Kau adiknya Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Yeoja itu menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie bukan adiknya!"

Yunho menutup matanya. 'Aish, jangan sampai Jaejoong mengatakan itu lagi' batinnya gusar.

"Oh. Aku tahu, kau pasti sepupunya" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng kuat, ia menggigit bibir cherry-nya pelan.

"J-joongie... Joongie istrinya Yunnie" ujarnya sambil berlari memeluk pinggang Yunho erat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho."Aigo, Yunho ya, tak ku sangka kau menjadi pedofil setelah aku menikah. Hehe"

'Aish, seseorang tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini!' batin Yunho.

.

.

TBC

* * *

gomawo buat yg baca :** mian ga bisa sebutin satu" hehe /poppo/ xD


End file.
